Home Again
by Harpiebird
Summary: [Future Fic. SamSarah.] Sam arrives home and gives his daughter and son a present each. Sarah has something to reveal to him…


**Home Again**

**Summary:** Sam arrives home and gives his daughter and son a present each. Sarah has something to reveal to him…

**Warning:** Future Fic. Sam/Sarah.

**A/N:** I finally saw Provenance (the only episode I had yet to see of Supernatural), and I enjoyed the whole Sam/Sarah interaction, and I was a bit surprised that there wasn't a lot of fanfiction of them two together. So I figured I'll give a S/S fanfic a shot.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything!

---

"Daddy!"

The cry from his older child tore his attention from closing the door. The little girl ran up to him, which Sam Winchester laughed and caught her in his arms. Twirling her around, they both laughed happily. Behind them in the doorway from the kitchen, Sarah Winchester smiled at the sight.

"Hey baby girl, how's my little princess?" Sam asked, making his daughter giggle.

"I'm great daddy! Did you bring me back anything?" Sophie asked, excitedly. Sam laughed.

"Sophie!" Sarah scolded, although with a small smile on her face. Sam looked towards Sarah and smirked.

"Well, I got you this," Sam pulled out small bag of candy from his pocket.

"CANDY! Mommy! Look, Daddy got me candy! And my favorite too!" Sophie laughed excitedly as she grabbed the bag, quickly kissed Sam's cheek in thanks, and scrambled out of his hands and into the living room to eat all her candy.

Sam and Sarah laughed as they watched her run out of the room. Sarah glanced over at Sam, smiling.

"So… what did you get me?" Sarah asked, as Sam moved closer. Sam smirked.

"Hmm… what did I get you? You know, I don't think I got you anything…" Sarah pouted softly. Sam moved closer, still smirking. "Although I do have something for you…"

"Mmm… and what is it?" Sarah asked, as Sam pulled her into his arms.

"This," he whispered before he leaned in and gave her a long kiss on the lips. Sarah moaned happily as Sam deepened the kiss.

Their kiss lasted for a few minutes, neither one wanting to stop, but they finally pulled apart when they heard Sophie call to them.

"Mommy! Sean's trying to eat my candy!" Called Sophie's voice over the baby's crying.

"I'll get him," Sam said, laughing. He went to the living room to find Sean, his and Sarah's three year old toddler trying to grab the candy in the bag from his older sister. Sam picked him up. "You want some candy?" Sean nodded furiously. "Well, I got you something even better then candy, want to see it?"

Again Sean nodded over and over again, making Sam laugh. "Alright, let's go get it."

"Oh no… what did you get your son, this time?" Sarah said, putting her hands on her hip trying to sound like she was scolding her husband, but she was too happy to have him back home again to really be bad at him.

Sam laughed, quickly kissing her lips before he headed towards his back pack with Sean in his arms. "A surprise…"

Digging in his bag, Sam pulled out a stuffed dog. Sean clapped happily as Sam gave him the brown puppy dog. "Dog! Dog!" Sean said energetically as he hugged the fake puppy. Sam smiled and put Sean down, which Sean took his advantage and ran to Sarah jumping up and down and repeated saying "Dog!" until Sarah picked him up.

"Yes Sean, it's a dog! Come on; let's go in the living room." She said, carrying Sean on her hip into the living room, and sitting down on the couch. Sean crawled out of her arms and ran with the dog to his other toys.

Sam smiled as he too sat on the couch, he then pulled Sarah into his arms, "Man, it's good to be home again."

Sarah sighed, comfortable inside Sam's protective arms, "It's good to have you back home…"

"Love you," Sam said, dipping down and kissing Sarah on the lips, which brought an even wider grin on her face.

"Love you too," Sarah whispered against his lips before they kissed again. When they pulled apart, Sarah looked up into his eyes and beamed joyfully. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about having another baby?" Sarah asked slyly.

"I'd love it… why?" Sam asked, confused at the question.

"Good answer, soon-to-be-daddy-again!" Sarah giggled and quickly kissed Sam's surprised face.

**THE END.**

**A/N:** I know short, but I just might make another Sarah/Sam fanfic if I think of any ideas for them.


End file.
